Nalas suprise or curse?
by Whitewolf1312
Summary: Haha name sucks :P Nala gets pregnant but her and simba havent mated, whats nala been up to? The dramas grow as nala tries to cover her tracks. REVIEWS haha good or bad xox
1. Chapter 1

Nala sat staring across the pridelands, her paw gentley brushed her belly. Maybe Rafiki was wronge. She and simba haven't bred in atleast two years. The lioness didn't know what to do, she couldn't ever look her daughter in the eye again. Simba came up behind her and crouched to pin her, he tensed and sprung. Nala braced for an attack with out thinking and turned her head scratching and biting. Simba tried to sooth her. Nala glanced up to see her mate. "Oh Simba, you startled me," she said apologetically.

"Thats alright love. Are you ok? Over the last few days you've been kinda... distant,"

"Im fine love just thinking," she murmered "wheres kiara? She was suposed to be back by now,"

"Im not sure but lets forget about kiara for a while lets just... talk."

So him and Nala talked for hours happily laughing the hot savanahha day away. The whole time Nala was thinking how she could keep the cub without revealing hers and kovus secret. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks she could blame it on a rouge. No one would know. She would mate with simba if she didn't know the fur would be to different. So that afternoon she thought.

Kiara came into the den in the early hours of the morning and snuggled next to her mother. Nala woke in the morning with the sun strieking her face. With a stretch and a loud yawn she got up. Todays the day she put her plan into action. She trotted softly to simbas side and nuzzeled him. "honey im gonna join the hunting party today," she said happily.

"Ok love" simba purred.

Nala walked into the warm sunlight and spotted the watering hole was clear so she slinked down and dunked her face in the water. She layed at the in the hot sun listening to the sounds of the spring cubs playing. The sun was now directly above Nala she knew the hunting party would be leaving soon. She rehearsed the scene so much in her head that she knew what she had to do word for word, paw for paw.

Nala ran to Vitani the leader of the hunting party. The lionesses nuzzeled Nala tentively saying various remarks of "My Queen its been so long since we saw you hunt" all the way to "Finally a decent leader to lead our party." Nala ran along with the lionesses and pretended to slow and smell for prey. She slowly lead away from the party and hid in the bushes. She laid down and prepared to wait.

The sky was begining to darken so she knew the party would have been at pride rock for hours. She ruffled her fur so she look light she put up a fight. From hiding under the bushes she had leaves and twigs covering her she definately looked like she put up a fight. The trouble began when the rain did. She was running though the trees trying to catch the other lionesses scents but the rain washed them away. She began to cry she was drenched, hungry, cold and just plain miserable.

By the time she got back to pride rock it was eight in the morning. There were lions every where shouting her name. She emerged from the trees and collapsed she couldn't take any more.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Simbas saddened, worried eyes blaring down at her. "Nala? NALA!" He exlaimed with joy, nuzzeling and licking every inch of her face.

"Simba" she said hoarsly.

"What happened?" He said concerned

"Well, I was with hunting party when.. when.. Simba a rogue.. i tried to fight him.. he was strong.. i failed you" she lied so smoothly it scared her. Every feature of simba swelled with pity, while all of nalas swelled with guilt.

Suddenly Kiara ran in beaming at every one in the cave. "Mother, Father... I'm pregnant!" She was absoultly bouncing with joy but her father was to grief stricken by nalas story to care at the moment. He shot kiara a "i'll care later" look. Kiaras beaming smile turned to a grimace. This was the best moment of her life and her father was ruining it. "Thanks alot father!" she shreiked. Kiara burst into tears and bolted from the cave as fast as she could. Simba stretched his paw towards her uselessly.


	2. New pride new love?

How could he do this to me! He's about to be a grandfather and all he does is shoot me a blank look! I am tired of this his only passion being mother! She thought bitterly. Kiara resumed running until she reached the outlands. She smelt lioness. 'This is odd' she thought. She followed the sent all the way to the water hole.  
-

Simba paced anciously. He suddenly let a roar of frustration out. "Simba please calm down! You're scaring me!" Nala pleaded. Simba was close to breaking point.

"Nala, if I ever, EVER catch this rougue i will tear his head off with bare claws!" He bellowed. They heard the sounds of an approach and got into a defensive position. Suddenly Kovu burst into the cave. "You! She tells you shes pregnant and you say nothing!" He roared.

"My mind was else where!" Simba hissed back.

"What could possibly be more important?"

"NALAS PREGNANT!" His roar could be heard for miles and miles.

"W-w-what? A-are y-ou sure? he stuttered

"A rougue raped her!" Kovu shot Nala an acidic look. Kiaras big day was ruined for their mistake. Nala wanted to bang her head on a rock and die right there. Kovus mind was no longer at pride rock it was straying out to find Kiara but he had no idea how much trouble his lover was in. Nala got up and began to pace. Her tail was swishing anciously from side to side. "Simba we should send a search party," Nala whispered anxciously.

"Nala, she just needs time to cool off if shes not back by tomorrow we'll send a search party, ok?" Simba said soothingly.  
-

Nala was sitting alone in the cave her head between her paws, tears were flowing relentlessly. Kovu came in a snarl plastered on his face. "What do you have to cry about!"  
He growled.  
"Everything!" she snarled in repsonse, "My daughters out there crying her heart out because of us, I lied to my mate for us, I'm having a cub because.. because.. of me!"

"I have no sympathy for you!" he roared. "It's Kiara that got the rough end of this stick, but." he gritted his teeth, "We have to work together not for out selves but to keep our secret where it wont hurt them."  
-

Kiara leaned in close to the water looking in. She did not hear the sound of approaching paws. She kept peering down into the water when suddenly she was pounced on sending her flying into the water she turned around snarling ferally. The black lioness circled kiara when 14 more lions and lionesses appeared. Kiara feared for her life. A silky golden lion moved gracefully inbetween her and the lioness. Kiara stared in awe. He was truely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, he practically glowed. Kiara rose out of her crouch and beamed beautifully at him. He did a breath taking lopsided grin in return. She was almost regretting being mated with kovu.

"Now princess, what are you doing this far out of your pridelands," He had the most beautiful speaking voice she'd ever heard.

"The King and I..." She got distracted by his beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Uh the King and I had a fight," She murmered. He chuckled darkly, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Kiara glanced around. All the lions and lionesses were breath taking but the one female that stood out was a pure gold lioness who was a spitting image of the gorgeous male she guessed they were twins. His blazing eyes gave her an inspection from head to toe from the look he gave her he liked what he saw. Kiara was always the most beautiful of her friends. She had reddy brown eyes, short honeycomb fur and a slight but muscular body. This male was a pale golden colour and his mane flopped over one of his eyes giving him a fringe. He was muscular, and smelled great! But the most beautiful thing was his eyes the crystal blue of the hawaiian oceans, even though his sister was as beautiful her eyes were not as stunning as his.

"Well princess not that you should be here," he said slyly "I think its my personal duty as king of this pride to look after you" He said proudly.

"We were just on our way to see simba now we could escort you back, Oh where are my manners! I'm pragtige, this is bang, kwadd, engel, skrik, dra, leeu, slet, wit, kiend, dun and my brother stark." Slet was the one who knocked me down. I automatically disliked her but not because of the attack there was something in her eyes. Lust? I followed her gase straight to stark. Woah hold it, i just met him and i already hate his other suiters. Double woah since was i a soother to being with? She thought to her self.

"Please don't take me back, atleast not right now." she had pleading in her eyes.

"Well.." 


	3. Oh no

"Please!" Kirara pleaded. Pragtige gave a concentrated look.

"What do you think Stark?" She asked quietly.

"I think we let her stay," He shot Kiara a quick wink. "From now on," He bellowed. "Kiara is a friend of this pride! If she choses to stay we will take her in. Is there any protests?"

"I have one," Slet said giving me an icey stare. "We already have more females than males her being here will only throw out the balance more. She not even that pretty so she wont add anything to the pride."

Starks face turned to a frown. "Every other pride has more females than males that means theres more cubs from a different blood line so they can be mated. And I happan to think she's beautiful," Slets eyes widened with disbelief it's as though she never heard him say such a thing. It finally clicked they were mates or soon to be mates. My face fell instinctively then i remember i'm pregnant! With my mates child! I have to go back! Well one day couldn't hurt. -

"Simba when is the search party leaving," Nala asked with desperation in her voice. It had been a week since their daughter had gone and still no word. Nala at this point was 4 months pregnant. Her belly was well swollen and Simba was still none the wiser. Suddenly Zazu flew into the cave.

"Sire the hunting party found a large amount of blood in the outlands! They smell Kiara in it!" Nala began to sob uncontrolably. Simba had tears falling down his face. While Kovu was roaring loud as possible and smashing things.

"She's not dead! We must see ourselves!" Kovu roared. -

"Well princess you coming?" Leeu said with a cheesy grin. His red mane was blowing slightly in the wind.

"Yeah just a sec," she called back. Stark slowed to match her pace. He was truely beautiful inside and out. She stared at the way his golden mane blew in the wind. His stunning blue eyes staring straight into the forest. The forest? Kiara stopped and dropped back into a sitting position.

"Whats wrong princess?" Stark said cocking an eye brow.

"Uh well i've never been into the urr.. forest. Is that where your pride lives?" She asked with a nervous expression.

"Yes, where we were living and hunting with you was only so we could be sure to trust you, Now that we know we can we're taking you to our beautiful home." She smiled and walked a little closer to Stark. She was really begining to feel like a school girl with highschool crush. -

Kovu, Simba and Nala finallly reached the borders of the pride lands with Zazu directing them it didn't take long to find the blood spatters and clumps of bloody fur. Kovu bent down and smelt the blood. An idea clicked in his head. He slowly licked the blood then lept up with joy. "It's antelope! It's antelope!" he sung. Nala and simba cried with happiness and ran back to pride rock to get another search party.

Nala stared blankly when they got back she knew she had to see rafiki soon which was very scary for her. Rafiki knew the truth and she wondered how long he would keep it a secret.

Three days after Nalas check up she decided to join up with the search party. She couldn't just sit there while her baby girl was out there away from home. "Simba!" she called. "Simba! Oh there you are, im joining the search party for today i feel so... so.. so helpless."

"Like hell you are! what if some thing happans?"

"The other lionesses will be there," Simba finally agreed with a scowl on his face.

Nala ran along side the other lionesses until she grew tired she slowed to a walk know she could just walk home if it became to much. Time past on and she could no longer she the party. Suddenly she felt the most intense pain ripple threw her. Shock was plastered to her face. Her legs caved in from the pain as she roared for help no one heard her. Nala layed there in unimaginable pain with the grass swaying gently around her she thought she could feel her life truely slipping away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nala layed there sobbing from the pain. She heard a loud crack and shrieked in agony. Just then she saw a familier little blue hornbill flying over head. "Zazu," she grunted. "Zazu, ZAZU!" She roared. The bird glanced down.

"Miss Nala!" Zazu skwaked. "Can i do anything!" Tears were now flowing freely down Zazus face.

"Get Simba, and kovu!" She grunted.

"Right away," He shouted over his shoulder already taking flight. Zazu flew for what felt like hours before he found Simba and Kovu doing patrols. "SIRE!" He yelled.

"Zazu? What has you panicked my friend? Is Vitani trying to eat you again?" Simba and Kovu burst out laughing.

"Nala is birthing the cub as we speak!" Simba shot him a look and within seconds they were running to Nala.  
-

Kiara sat at the edge of their home every day she saw it she was breath taken. The huge waterfall, The tangled vines that made hammocks, a cave inside the water fall that had a pool of crystal clear water to lay in and the most beautiful atribute was the lions them selves. "Kiara?" Stark said quietly. "Whats that look on you face?"

"I have to go back," She turned with tears streaked down her face. "I have a mate there and my parents will be so worried, i wish i could stay, with all my heart i truely do." She looked down at her swollen belly. Only a month, two at most until her little cub is born. Suddenly Slet slunk in.

"Did i hear correctly princess? You finally going to get your furry ass outta here opps i mean tragically leaving us?" She said smirking.

"Must be so devastating for you Slet," Kiara said acidly. Slet was now inspecting her claws looking down right bored.

"Yep Tragic," She said sarcastically. Stark motioned for kiara to follow him. She did so shooting a dirty look at Slet. Slet beamed at her insincearly. When they were out of ear shot of Slet Stark resumed talking.

"Why leave? I could protect you as well as your mate, I'm as attractive as your mate, I would treat the cub as my own and we could be happy. I could make you very happy."

"You have made me very happy but theres no logical reason why i love kovu. I just do!" her voice got louder and louder. "Please escort me back now, i wish to go home."  
Stark nodded sadly.  
-

Simba sat by Nalas side as she panted away trying to birth the cub. Simba stroked her soothingly while kovu went for Rafiki. It was half an hour before the old monkey and the young lion finally arrived. "Now der. We need you to push! Oder wise dere will be no prince!" He said angrilly.

"I can't it hurts!" She let out another roar of pain.

"DO IT or de baby will die!" He skrieked. With one finale push the baby came out. Nala licked the cub completely clean before she'd even look at it, let alone any body else.

She Gasped in horror as she finally looked at the cub. The cub was identical in every way to kovu. Simba could take no more suspension and finally looked at the cub as he did his claws unsheathed. He whipped his head feriously and turned to snarl viciously at Kovu. "YOU BETRAY MY DAUGHTER WITH MY WIFE!" He roared

"Simba please i can explain!" he pleaded.

"NO YOU CANT!" He boomed

"Simba please don't hurt him! It was my fault i asked him!" Nala sobbed pulling the cub closer.

"NALA DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME WITH THAT CUB IN YOUR ARMS I DON'T WANT TO HURT IT BUT WITH YOU NEAR IT THERES A GOOD CHANCE I WILL!"

"Yeah Simba real honorable threatening a lioness and her cub!" Kovu hisses. That was it Simba cracked he lept at kovus' throat. 


End file.
